


TSUKIMONO (付き者)

by enodiaravenu



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Yandere, sobrenatural, violencia no gráfica
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enodiaravenu/pseuds/enodiaravenu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dicen que hay que amar a una persona por lo que lleva dentro.</p><p>¿Me dejas ver lo que hay en tu interior?</p>
            </blockquote>





	TSUKIMONO (付き者)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [La Fangirl Mexicana](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=La+Fangirl+Mexicana).



Lo primero que vi fue a él. Sus ojos eran brillantes topacios y sus mechones celestes caían sobre sus hombros como cascadas ondulantes. Sus manos suaves y pálidas alisaron mi cabello con cariño, y cuando pasó sus dedos por mi mejillas, el calor de su piel me hizo sentir vivo. Él sonreía mientras susurraba, «Clear».

Él me dio mi nombre.

Yo no entendía quién era, ni por qué estaba ahí. Lo único que entendía, y lo único que me importaba, era que mi Master me miraba con infinito amor. ¡Cómo lo amaba también!

Pasamos muchos días juntos, y poco a poco aprendí muchas cosas. Estábamos en su «taller», donde él trabajaba porque era un «artista».

Mi Master hablaba conmigo, contándome sus planes para su próxima “exhibición”. No entendí muy bien que era eso, pero creo que se refería a que mostraría su trabajo a otras personas. Eso me emocionó muchísimo, pero como no podía hablar, no pude decirle que deseaba acompañarlo.

De pronto, él me dijo “tú estarás ahí, y serás el centro de atención”.

Me hizo muy feliz saber que podría estar con él en ese momento tan importante. Master me ayudó a sentarme en un lugar especial de su taller, donde el sol no podía quemarme cuando entraba por la ventana durante la tarde. Me hubiera gustado estar más cerca de él, pero creo que me colocó ahí para cuidar de mi.

Las cosas comenzaron a cambiar cuando ese chico de pelo negro y ojos ambarinos apareció en el taller. No soportaba ver cómo posaba sus manos sobre los hombros de mi Master, espiando mientras este pintaba con mucha concentración. Quería gritarle que se alejara, porque echaría a perder el trabajo de mi Master. Pero a Master no le importaba, y parecía que le gustaba mostrarle su trabajo a ese chico.

“Todavía me falta terminar esa muñeca que te conté, Ren”, dijo mi Master, “y terminaré apenas a tiempo para la exhibición”.

¿Muñeca? No entendí aquella palabra. No sabía que era “muñeca”. Yo sólo quería saber si podía ser de ayuda para que terminara a tiempo su trabajo.

Día y noche, Master trabajaba, dándome la espalda de forma que no podía ver que hacía. Y entonces, luego de unos días, se acercó a mí con una sonrisa amplia y triunfante en sus hermosos labios rosados.

Me levantó con cuidado, y lentamente, ajustó mi cuello en el cuerpo que había llevado para mí. Ajustó mis articulaciones, una a una, hasta que pude sentir la tensión de los resortes en mi interior.

Fue ahí cuando comprendí que yo no era como Master.

Yo era una muñeca.

Mis ojos de vidrio no podían llorar, pero sentía la pena crecer en mi vacío interior. Por eso Master no me miraba cuando Ren iba al taller. Ren era humano, y yo no.

No era como Master. No podía llorar, ni moverme, ni sonreír como él.

Pero, si no soy como Master, comencé a preguntarme, ¿por qué cuando me miro en el reflejo de los frascos de pintura, me parezco tanto a él? ¿Soy sólo una mala imitación de una persona, destinada a yacer inmóvil en una estantería?

Si no soy como Master, ¿cómo será su interior? ¿También tendrá elásticos y alambres? ¿O será tan distinto a mí que si separara sus brazos y piernas de su cuerpo, como él hizo conmigo para colocar mis cuerdas, encontraría algo más?

Sobre todo… Si no soy como Master, ¿puede él amarme?

Todas esas preguntas me torturaban día a día… todo el tiempo… sin descanso…

Me corazón se volvía más y más pesado. Yo no era como Master, pero Ren sí. Ren podía tocarlo, y besarlo. Podía quitarle la ropa y acariciar su cuerpo de una forma que yo nunca podría hacer.

Y luego, esta noche, la noche antes de la exhibición, mientras Master me vestía con uno de los hermosos trajes que había confeccionado con sus propias manos, usé todas mis fuerzas y moví mi mano hacia él.

No, Master. No me mires así… yo sólo quería mostrarte cuanto te amo. No huyas de mí. No grites.

No grites.

¡No grites!

No es mi intención lastimarlo, pero estando ya inconsciente, no puede huir de mí. Tendré tiempo de inmovilizarlo, y de explicarle que no quiero lastimarlo.

Master…

Cambiaré tus cuerdas, una a una.

Te daré unos hermosos ojos de vidrio que brillen como gemas.

Master, ya no llores llamando a Ren. Me tienes a mí.

¿Master?

¿Me dejas ver lo que hay en tu interior?

**Author's Note:**

> Después de desechar como cinco ideas, esta finalmente me vino en medio del insomnio mientras recordaba una conversación fumada en el Face (como esas que tiene uno en la madrugada). Mientras la escribía, no dejaba de pensar en el museo de muñecas del anime Another y el de Kara no Kyoukai.
> 
> «Tsukimono» literalmente quiere decir «algo que posee», o sea, es un espíritu capaz de poseer cosas o personas. No es necesario explicar porqué el título. Me pareció un concepto interesante para relacionarlo con el BE de Clear, especialmente con la idea de las muñecas poseídas y lo hermosas que son las BJD asiáticas.
> 
> Tamala, si no te gustó, me voy a poner a llorar. Si te gustó también lloraré, pero de gusto. ;D


End file.
